The Final Battle
by Onephantasy
Summary: Ryuki Katherine is a new shaman, who left her home to find a spirit to participate in the tournament and avenge their parents' death, by finding the man who was behind it. But what if there's more to their death? On her path to her future life as a shaman, she meets a group of interesting people...
1. A new beginning

Hello everyone! When I was listening to Northern Lights, I decided to write a Shaman King fanfic! My first one SK fanfic, so don't hate~ :) Enjoy! - Nikki

* * *

\- October 29th, 1960 -

I had just packed my bag and said my final goodbye to my brother, who I had been living with after our parents were killed by a man who must not be named. I swore revenge, I swore to avenge my parents, even if it meant it would kill me in the process. My brother was a kindhearted person, who always looked after me. But now that I had turned 18, it was up to me to look after myself. My time had come to find a spirit and attend the Shaman Tournament. Ever since I was little, I was able to see spirits, but not understand why I was able to. Until I turned fourteen and my mother explained everything to me, the day before they were brutally burned to death. She also told me how I was the chosen one, the last descendant of the Ryuki family who would be able to attend the tournament. My brother wasn't blessed- no, _cursed_ and wasn't able to see spirits or even sense them. He was... you could say, plain. Now was the time for me to leave my home and search for a powerful spirit that could help me win this tournament and defeat the man behind my parents' death.

I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. It was rather windy, but sunny outside. It was still early, around 10 am. I only packed essentials, as I knew I'd be carrying it around for a while. I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder and adjusted my simple yet elegant black dress and put my long pastel pink hair in a messy ponytail. My eyes sparkled in the sunlight, I had a rather rare eye colour, it was silver, pure silver. A lot of guys fell for me because of my eyes. But me, I never liked anyone in my life before. I never quite knew... _love_. Except for my family, but never in a romantic kind of way towards anyone. I was quirky, but shy. I was never the type to lie, as I was kind of bad at it.

I turned around and looked at the town in the distant, where I had been living in since I was born. It was small and only had about eighty residents. I turned back around again and started skipping forward, to my new life.

\- Several hours later -

'Tsh, these bugs are annoying,' I said as I waved them out of my face. I heard a waterfall in the distance. Finally, water, I desperately need a shower. As I came closer, I noticed how silent it had gotten. No deer, no bugs, nothing. I was, after all, in the middle of a forest. I started undressing until all I was wearing, were my bra and panties. I stepped into the cold water of the lake and slowly but surely kept going until my bust was under water. The water was cold, but bearable. I liked it. I sat down on a rock and leaned my head back. "I wonder if I can find any spirits in this quiet forest," I thought as I started washing myself.

'Whoever's in last, has to be Anna's slave for a day!' I heard and jumped up. 'P-people?!' I squealed as I stood there, stunned. The grass about twenty feet away, started to rustle and I noticed several shadows coming closer. I took a step back and watched them appear from behind the trees. They didn't seem to notice me until they were about to jump in. Three guys, a green-haired one, brown-haired and a silver-haired one. Two of them started blushing and screaming.

'Oh my god if Anna sees this, she'll send me to the moon... with her fist!' The brown-haired one said. The silver-haired only turned around and remained silent. The two guys panicked and turned around.

'I'm so sorry, miss!' My eye twitched as I rushed back to my clothes and put them back on.

'I-it's okay,' I said and waited for them to turn back around. The brown-haired boy stepped forward and held out his hand.

'I promise, we didn't know you were in there, my name is Yoh, Asakura Yoh,' he seemed like a nice guy, so I shook his hand.

'Ryuki Katherine,' I said and bowed to the other two. They copied and smiled.

'My name is Daizeru Rizerugu,' the green-haired boy introduces himself. Then I turned my head and pointed at the floating men next to him.

'So, who's that man?' Suddenly all three of them jumped up. Did I say something wrong?

'You can see him?!' Yoh said as he pointed at me. He looked at the floating man and rubbed the back of his head. He told him to introduce himself.

'My name is Amidamaru, I'm kind of shocked you can see me. Are you a shaman as well?' I shrugged. Technically, I was, but I didn't have a spirit yet.

'Well, I'd like to call myself that, but I haven't found a spirit yet, to accompany me on my quest. Will you join me? You're the first one I've seen in years.' Yoh chuckled at my response and replied.

'Amidamaru is my spirit. You see, Rizerugu and I are both shamans and we're training to enter the upcoming Shaman Tournament.' I nodded and rubbed my chin. Of course, I wouldn't be the only shaman out there who wants to participate. So these men could be my future opponents. They seem so laid back though, in a way.

 _This could be interesting..._


	2. A promise to keep

Konnichiwa~ I know I started this story yesterday, but I felt like writing again today. I've had a long day of work behind me, so I thought this might relieve some stress :) I hope you guys had a great day! Enjoy this new chapter. I do not own Shaman King, only my OC - Nikki

* * *

\- Same day, 8 pm -

I looked at Amidamaru as Yoh dragged me along with him. He had just told me he and Rizerugu parted from the rest of the group, which was decided by this girl named Anna. He didn't know why. Anna was his fiance apparently. She too, was training to get stronger, but she won't participate in the Shaman tournament. She is only a slave driver- er, personal trainer. I looked behind me to see Rizerugu talking to this fairy like creature who was floating next to him. She must be his spirit.

I yanked my hand out of Yoh's and sighed.

'What's wrong Ryuhine?' I gave him a puzzled look. _Ryu...hine?_ What even does that mean?

'Ryuhine?' I asked him and he blinked a few times.

'Well we aren't strangers anymore and I couldn't decide what to call you as I both like your first and last name,' he stated and grinned. He is pretty laid back, but also cool I have to admit. His smile takes all my worries away. I smiled at him and sighed again.

'I just really want to find a spirit to accompany me on my quest. I have to avenge my parents and win this tournament!' I clenched my fists and waited for Yoh to respond, which took a bit.

Then he burst out laughing. I wonder what's so funny... Did I say something strange? I looked over to see Amidamaru rubbing the back of his head, grinning.

'You see, Ryuhine, it isn't about finding a random soul. You can't just go out and look for one like they're stray cats. They were once a human being. They have feelings. You will find one once you stop looking and open your heart. You will cross paths with one when you're ready. Then it is up to them, whether it feels right to be with you and fight along your side.' The corners of my mouth dropped drastically and I started looking at my shoes. So I have to... _wait?_

'Yoh and I weren't... best friends when we met. In fact, quite the opposite. I hated his guts,' Amidamaru said in addiction to Yoh's story. I guess I was a bit too rushed in finding a spirit. He's right, I have to wait it out.

'So what to you mean avenge?' Yoh said as he sat down on a rock. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on the palms of his hands. His look seemed serious this time, as if he was really eager to hear my story.

I turned to see that Rizerugu also seemed quite curious. So I decided to tell them. It's not like I have something to lose either. I sat down in the tall grass that was surrounding us and put my bag on my lap. I opened it and looked around until I found what I was searching for. I held up a picture of my parents and I. They looked closer, then looked at me. And thus I began my story.

'... And right after dinner, I felt like something was off. I started crying but I didn't know why. My father tried to comfort me whilst my mum opened the back door. It was strange, I could sense something was about to happen. And it did. Some guy burst into our home, he was wearing a long white poncho and had brown hair. I can't remember his face. My mother immediately rushed over my my side and stood in front of me. Even my dad seemed to have seen this coming. My brother was lucky, he wasn't home at that time. He was out with a friend...' I took a deep breath and continued.

'It was the day after I was told everything, about spirits, about my future and how I should enter the Shaman tournament... My parents told me everything... and protected me until the very end. That guy, was surrounded in flames, his laughter that hurt my ears. He was inhuman... He was enjoying every minute of seeing my parents' flesh being burnt to ash and leaving nothing behind but their bones. It frightened me. Fire, I knew it was dangerous, but this... Shaman, controlling it. Being able to do such thing. I just-' I stopped and looked up from my hands. I gazed at Yoh and noticed he turned pale.

'Y-Yoh?' I asked and nudged him a little. He shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulders.

'You've been through a lot. And I'm sure you'll find the man who did this to them, and we'll make sure he regrets his existence,' he smiled again. I half smiled back and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. I once again looked in my bag, I knew I had matches somewhere.

Then I heard something fall out of my bag. I looked down and went to grab it, but Rizerugu had already picked it up. He held it up. I came closer to see what it was. Then I snatched it from his hands. I blinked a few times. It was... a choker with a pendant attached. It resembled a Sakura flower, wrapped in a ribbon. It looked kinda cute. But I've never seen it before.

'What is it?' Amidamaru asked as he, as well, came closer to look at it. I frowned and shook my head. I didn't know. But it felt like I should keep it close and so I did. I put it around my neck. As soon as I did, my ears started ringing, just slightly. I decided to ignore it.

'We should sleep soon, it's getting dark.' Yoh already put up a few sticks and made a tent out of whatever he could find in his bag. I made a fire with the matches I had in my bag and Rizerugu gave us both a bottle of water. We sat in the tent and remained silent until Yoh spoke up.

'Hey Ryuhine, why won't you join us? Be part of our group. We all have the same goal in one way or another.' He didn't look up, he kept staring at the fire.

'Y-Yoh... Do you really think that's a-' Yoh looked at Rizerugu and continued.

'You haven't found a spirit yet and I'm convinced we'll bump into several along the way. You can train with us. It would be nice to have another partner to spar with as well,' he grinned. He was right, maybe it would be a good thing for me.

'Okay, I'll join. So hey, is there a town around here somewhere? I don't even have any weapons. So even if I'd find a spirit who would join me, there's no way I could win without a weapon right?' They both nodded.

'Unless you are the weapon...' Yoh whispered, but I didn't hear it.

'What?' He shook his head and smiled.

\- Yoh's POV -

'Unless you are the weapon...' I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear it after I realized what I just said. I can't tell her, not now. When the time is right, she'll find out. I don't want her to use her anger as her strength, it could turn out a badly. I do really hope she's strong. It seems like we both have the same wish. To defeat the person who seems undefeatable, to stop him from becoming Shaman King and destroy the world and murder even more innocent people. We'll help you to find your spirit, Ryuhine, I promise.

* * *

The end~ It turned out a bit longer than expected, but I didn't know the right time to end this chapter. So I edited bits and pieces along the way and tada, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Also, there will be SLIGHT Rizerugu x OC soon, but nothing too interesting, seeing as someone else might pop up in the story soon, who I will be pairing with OC ;) Can you guess who? Until next time! - Nikki


	3. An interesting story

Hello all~ I haven't written in a while, I was on a holiday off to our neighboring country, Belgium! It was lovely but I did miss playing games and writing. But I'm back, and ready to roll. I do not own anything the characters in this story except my OC. Enjoy - Nikki.

* * *

\- Next day, 7 am -

'... up, ... Hine... Wake up!' I groaned and opened my eyes. Rizerugu was bending over me, shaking my shoulder. _Ugh, I wonder what time it is..._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My hair had fallen in my face but I couldn't be bothered fixing it.

'We have to get going, I know it's early, but we have a lot ahead of us. We need to find the nearest town and get something to eat as well,' he said with a serious face... until his stomach started to growl. We all laughed. I grabbed my bag off the ground and cleaned my dress a bit. We took off in the Northern direction. We stayed quiet most of the trip. It was incredibly warm- no, not warm. I'd call it Hell's pit. I wiped my forehead and noticed I was getting behind a bit. I tried to keep up but it seemed that the faster I walked, the further I got behind. I raised my hand and yelled at them but they didn't turn around. I wiped my forehead again. It was so, so hot. I coughed a few times and cleared my throat. Was I getting a heat stroke? I fell to my knees and threw up. I felt weak and hot. I placed my arms against my stomach as I tried to get up again, I looked around me. Where were they?

'Y-Yoh? Rizerugu... Amida... Ma... Ru?' I felt a wave of dizziness hitting me and I soon lost balance and fell on my back. Darkness surrounded me as my breathing slowed down.

\- Flashback, four years ago -

'Please, Katherine, stop crying. What is wrong with you dear?' Mum said as I started shaking uncontrollably. What is wrong? I don't even know. I feel terrible, I don't know why. I buried my head in my knees and let all the tears roll down my face. The doorbell rang. I shot up.

'D-don't,' I said. Mum got up and said something to dad. Dad.. I can't see your face. It's as if they were smudged. What was happening. Dad sat down next to me and mum walked off to open the door. The then turned around and noticed figures in front of the back door.

'Missed me?' The man said as dad walked in the living room, holding my hand. I couldn't see his face, my eyes were blurry due to all the tears. Mum's breathing shortened, I noticed.

'Mum, what's g-going on?' I managed to say. I knew he was bad news. Mum rushed towards me and stood before me. Why was she doing that?

'I see you made your choice?' He said as he walked inside.

'I'll never give her up. Your ideals are wrong, you are wrong!' She said. _What did she mean by that? Why was he wrong? What did he want? And what does mum mean with "giving her up" and who? I'm so lost, but maybe I just don't want to know... Or rather, I know but don't want to believe it._ I squeezed dad's hand. He got on his knees next to me and handed me something. A choker? What was it?

'It'll keep you safe, please run, we'll protect you.' Run? RUN? He had let go of my hand and pushed me into the dining room and locked the door. This was bad news.

'DAD, MUM, PLEASE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME IN. PLEASE, MUM... DAD...' I cried out and yanked the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. I heard some words were said, but I couldn't make up what they were. I heard someone being thrown on the floor, it was mum... She screamed. I couldn't scream, I was paralyzed, forced to listen to my parents being attacked. I fell to my knees and kept tearing up. A second bang was heard, dad was slung away into the kitchen table. A few things were being broken... Then... I smelled fire. I jumped up and started trying to break down the door. I heard a cracking sound, so I kept trying. It was getting hotter and hotter. My parents screamed a deafening scream. A very painful one. They cried and moaned. They were suffering. It kept going for what seemed ages... Then all sound suddenly died down. It meant they were either dead or dying. I had finally broke down the door and crashed inside. I rushed over to my parents as they were lying there, blinking, coughing and no longer screaming. They both held my hand as they blew their final breath. I started hyperventilating, I was afraid.. Afraid to turn around and afraid to keep looking at them. Their flesh was almost completely gone at this point. I closed my eyes and screamed. Screamed so loud the windows broke. I turned around and got up, I held onto my choker and opened my eyes. My ears were ringing...

\- End flashback-

I woke up screaming and waving around my arms, until someone grabbed my wrists to hold me down. I slowly opened my eyes. They were teary. It was Rizerugu, he looked shocked.

'Katherine... I was so worried, did you have a nightmare?' I noticed he was sitting on me and that he was the one pinning me down. I blushed. Rizerugu blinked a few times then looked down, he quickly got up.

'S-sorry!' I shook my head and slowly sat up, I groaned as I felt a massive headache emerge.

'What happened? I remember walking in a very hot area, behind you guys,' I said as I looked around and noticed we were in a bedroom. It must be a hotel... Did we make it to town? Yoh entered the room and sprinted towards me.

'Oh my god I was so worried! We all were. You suddenly disappeared, so we went back to look for you. We found you on the ground, shaking and crying with your eyes open. It was a hurtful sight, seeing you unconscious and crying like that. What happened?' He sat down on the bed next to me and put a glass of water on the nightstand next to me.

'I... Had a flashback rather than a nightmare. It was a memory of how my parents were murdered, but it seemed like.. there was more. I remembered more than before I lost consciousness. That man who killed them, said something about a choice. About handing me over. About his ideals. It was all so vague...' I suddenly grabbed my head and groaned. A terrible headache. I bent over and noticed blood dripping from my nose. What was even happening? Yoh handed me painkillers and in several minutes, it had passed.

We went outside the hotel and looked around. We found a supermarket and got something to eat.

\- Same day, 4 pm -

'A weapon store!' Yoh said, pointing at a shop in the distance. Finally, my own weapon. We entered the shop and looked around. Each wall had different weapons in different shapes and sizes. One contained archery stuff, the other katana's and another one had swords and dual swords. The last one had guns attached. Hmm, tough choice. They all look rad. My ears started ringing again. Then suddenly I felt the need to turn around. I was staring at the wall containing swords. One of them was lilac and dark purple coloured, the sword itself was black. It looked interesting. I came closer and reached out. The shop owner walked up to me.

'Miss, please refrain from touching our-' but before he could finish his sentence, I was touching it. A bright light filled the shop. It felt as if my choker was being yanked from my neck as it attached itself to the sword. They mend together and formed a dark purple flower sword. I looked down to see my clothes were changing its appearance. I gasped, what the- was going on? I let go of the sword and noticed my dress changed into a purple/black laced dress with a big lilac ribbon on the back. I stumbled over my own feet as I was stunned from what just happened. The sword fell off the wall, right in front of me. Yoh and Rizerugu ran to my side and got on their knees. They were looking at the sword. They looked intrigued. I was just shocked. The shop keeper behind me started to laugh.

'Who knew _you'd_ be the owner of _that_ sword, you, a mere woman,' as he came closer his appearance changed. From an old man to a... Wolf man? No... A man with a tail and wolf ears... Doesn't that make him a wolf man?

'What...' Was all that I was able to say.

'A a few decades ago, a man entered this shop and told me to hang it on my wall. That one day a strong shaman would come to pick it up and that I will know who they'd be if they appeared in front of me.' He snorted and started laughing again.

'But YOU, are just a weakling in my eyes. No way you'd be that shaman he told me about.'

'Who? Who told you that?' I shot up and looked at him, the closer I got, the more handsome he seemed.

'Ry- Ryuno, Ryuki something...' I gasped. He meant... My _grandfather_?!

'Ryuki Uno?' He nodded and rubbed his chin. My grandfather was here?

'He said he was a fortune teller. That he would have a child who'd get murdered by a very cruel man and that their kid had to be protected against all evil as she is the chosen one to participate in the tournament. It's funny really, I thought he was joking at first. In all my spirit years, I'd never met someone who was actually this... Interesting. He was in his twenties. He told me they said his wife was infertile but he knew they were having a child in two years. I guess his story was true.' He looked at me and noticed I was shocked.

'Ah I guess you were never told about this. I assume you don't know about the man who killed your parents either?' He looked over to Yoh, who was startled.

'Well you might want to sit down and hold tight, because you are about to find out.'

* * *

ENDDDD, I couldn't stop writing as I didn't know where to end it .-. but I enjoyed writing it. I hope I didn't make too many spelling mistakes or grammar wise, I have a long way to go. Don't hesitate in pointing them out please, all (not too rude) criticism is welcome :3 - Nikki


	4. By my side

We all took a seat in the back of the store. The man/wolf or whatever, closed the shop. We all went silent as he was about to tell his story.

'Hao Asakura, the strongest shaman yet. He owns a fire spirit, one that cannot be tamed by anyone beside Hao.' I jumped up, Asakura? I looked at Yoh, who looked away.

'Yes, I know what you're thinking, Hao Asakura is indeed Yoh's twin brother. But they have nothing in common. In Hao's previous life, he also killed humans, he despised them. He, as well, killed my family. It drove me mad, to the point I committed a great sin...' He paused and adjusted his legs.

'... Suicide. It made me to who I am now. A spirit. Forced to stay in between the human world and the spirit world. I will never pass on, unless I do good.' He shrugged. Do good? I assume fulfilling his life- or er, death? I looked outside the door and saw the Sword lying on two pillows, almost gracefully. It was a beautiful sword. I looked back at the Wolf guy.

'I used to go by the name of Rin Haruku, but as I committed the greatest sin, I was stripped of my name. I was deemed unworthy. Back to the story; Hao is an unmerciful homicidal human-despising freak. If he were to win the tournament again, the entire human- and shaman population would be in great danger. He must be stopped. I may not know much about your family, but your grandfather must've thought highly of you. To me, you're still a mere woman.' I huffed and got up.

'So why not become my spirit and help me stop him? I'll show you I am capable of winning this tournament and kill the bastard.' A short silence followed by a laughter.

'Me? Becoming your... Spirit? Excuse me? I can spend my time on better things.' He got up and folded his arms in the sleeves of his Yukata. Amidamaru stayed silent throughout the whole conversation and looked carefully at the Wolf man. I rubbed my chin and thought of a solution.

'Wait. What if I give you a _name_. What if I grand you a _name as my familiar_?' I looked at him and saw him think it through.

'A... name? But I'm a disposed spirit. I committed a sin, I am not worthy-' I cut him off. 'You can start anew. With us. With me. Please, be my familiar.' The spirit closed his eyes.

'Very well, but in order for you to be able to even stand a _small_ chance in the tournament, you'll need to be trained. By _me_.' I groaned, of course...

We went into the store and I bend my knees and touched the sword. I never even held a sword before, so I had no clue how to work with it. I sighed.

'Call out its name.' I frowned. Its name? The sword has a name? I never knew this. I picked it up and studied it carefully. My ears started ringing again and suddenly I called out 'ARASHI' and it started shining again. How... did I know its name?! I was utterly shocked, but also quite impressed. I knew the sword belonged to me, I could feel it.

'Now say "return", it might help.' I frowned again. It seemed so unreal, all this magical stuff... I giggled.

'Arashi, return.' The sword flew up in the air and transformed into a small object. It dropped down on the ground. It turned into... a key. I squeezed one eye closed and looked at it. It was a black key. Well it was shaped as a key, but also... not. As if it had yet to be remodeled into one. It was pretty nonetheless. I got up and looked at the storekeeper. I held out my key in front of the storekeeper. I pointed at him and started drawing "和美".

'I, Ryuki Katherine, hereby give you the name Kazumi, which will from now on be the name you shall wear as my familiar.' The characters I drew started shining and became a small whirlwind that whipped up around him. It disappeared almost instantly.

I smiled at him and I hung the key on a string around my neck. I held out my hand. 'Nice to meet you, Kazumi.' He smiled, got on one knee and put his hand on his heart. 'I shall protect you, no matter what.'

* * *

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but I will update soon again. I've just updated my To Aru Kagaku no Railgun story and it's rather late. c: I hope you enjoyed this. Peace! - Nikki


End file.
